1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool wall structure, and particularly to a pool wall structure provided with an irregular portion and handrails provided thereon so as to permit various stretching movements using the handrails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a pool is conventionally mainly used for swimming, the outer periphery of the conventional pool has a rectangular form, a circular form or the like for the purpose of swimming. The inner periphery of the pool also has curved or flat surfaces along the outer periphery having the above form.
The conventional pool is also used for purposes other then swimming. For example, by the use of the point that the buoyancy produced in water eliminates the need for a person in water to support the whole weight, and thus the application of loads to the legs and loins, walk training is carried out for rehabilitation of a long-stay patient in water.
Stretching movements are also conventionally performed for stretching specified muscles. The stretching movements in water permit an old man and long-stay patient which have the weak legs and loins to easily take free postures because no load is applied to the legs and loins due to the buoyancy. The stretching movements in water are thus excellent in respect to environment of the stretching movements.
However, since there is previously no idea of performing the stretching movements in water, the conventional pool has a wall structure which is unsuitable for effectively performing the stretching movements. Namely, since it is necessary for performing the stretching movements in water to maintain various postures by employing the buoyancy, handrails which a person holds with the hands are required for maintaining the postures.
The conventional pool has the handrails provided on a wall thereof. However, the conventional handrails are used for starting the backstroke, and are provided along a wall of the pool. In the stretching movement employing the backstroke starting handrails, the handrails can be held with the hands only at right angles with respect to the handrails, thereby causing the problem that movements such as complicated twisting of the legs and loins cannot be performed in the stretching movements.